Love square!
by FlameWriter17
Summary: Minamisawa was at soccer camp with Hyoudou, where he found Tenma. He was quite pleased.. Until Tenma told him that Tsurugi was in the camp as well.


**((Okay.. U-Um.. This fic is.. Erm.. This fic is for Matsukaze Tenma! Happy birthday, nee-chan! I hope you have a wonderful day! Well, actually, this fanfic is made by two people. I'm finally making a multi-chapter fic, though I'm not sure whether it will be good.. =( I made this fic with Pokemonorochi, or Mono-nii. It's.. Some sort of a love square going on, alright? I.. Hope you.. E-Enjoy..? Thank you for the reviews again! =3 By the way.. I.. I'm really sorry for the short fic.. =( I had to wait for Mono-nii to come back before I can discuss with her further. Sorry..!)) **

Today was the second week of summer and the first day of soccer camp. It was like a normal camp with activities and whatnot but most of it surrounded around a singular topic— soccer. The result was a flood of the two types of children- ones who wanted to play soccer and ones whose parents had forced them to join.

Minamisawa was among the second ones, which was why he was grumbling as he saw his mother drive off, leaving him and Hyoudou, who had decided to come as well though it was on his own freewill, in this forsaken camp for three weeks.

"No use complaining." His captain said. It was not that Minamisawa didn't love soccer. He just preferred to play with his friends from Gassan Kunimitsu and Raimon Eleven near his comfy bed instead of with some strangers in a bug infested room. The two looked around as they tried to find their lodging rooms. It was a curious thing. It was like everyone in this camp were players who had participated in the Holy Road tournament. He could see Kita Ichiban, the captain of Tengawara and Isozaki, the captain of Mannouzaka. Minamisawa had never met them before but from what he heard from his old teammates, he pitied anyone who had to stay with them. You see, the applicants had to stay in dorm cabins in groups of four. All Minamisawa hoped was that he didn't get anyone who was too obnoxious to bear.

"I'm going to head to my cabin now." Hyoudou said.

"Alright." Minamisawa shrugged. "See you later."

Hyoudou waved before heading off to his cabin. Minamisawa sighed, deciding to head to his cabin as well, which was cabin number 5. It wasn't hard to find as all the cabins had their numbers written on top. When he got there, he opened the door. That was when his heart stopped.

"Eh? Minamisawa?" Tenma gasped. He was unpacking his stuff. "You're here too?"

Minamisawa could only stammer. Why, you ask? It's quite... Difficult.

It all started a really long time ago during their match in the Holy Road tournament. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the child and as the days passed, it was obvious that he had feelings for Tenma. Anyone, of course, would probably panic and second-guess their sanity, but not Minamisawa. He accepted it whole heartedly. Minamisawa Atsushi didn't find anything wrong with liking a boy.. Besides, Tenma was optimistic, sweet and innocent, which was undeniably cute.

''Oh yeah, Minamisawa!'' Tenma chirped happily. ''Tsurugi's here too!''

Once Tenma had said that, an angry frown immediately got placed onto Minamisawa's face, though he quickly hid it behind his usual poker face once the smaller boy turned to face him.

''Isn't that just great?''

''... I guess.'' Minamisawa answered as he threw his luggage on the bed. Not.

''Ooh!'' Tenma clapped his hands. ''Let's go see him now! He's in cabin 1!''

Minamisawa followed Tenma as he ran off. At least Tsu**n**rugi would be a little too far away to interrupt whatever he and Tenma were going to do. Still.. Stupid guardian angel! Why must he be here anyway! That Tsundere character of his shouldn't even belong here! Frowning angrily, Minamisawa stared at Tenma. ... But.. Maybe this whole camping trip thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought..

**((Yeah.. Uh. So.. I guess this is it? I'm really very sorry, guys. But I'll make sure the 2nd chapter would make up for this! Thanks for reading! =3))**


End file.
